


You were the only face I'd ever known

by cloe2gs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora se marcha y entonces empiezan los sueños. Sueños que no entiende y que hacen que Derek y ella deban volver a Bacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were the only face I'd ever known

**Author's Note:**

> Situado tras el final de la primera parte de la tercera temporada.
> 
> Escrito para bela_kikinu por el amigo invisible de aisinfronteras de lj

Se marcharon de Bacon Hills y tres días después empezaron los sueños.

Había sido en un pequeño motel a las afueras de un pueblecito de Dallas, el primero en el que pararon cuando por fin Derek comprendió que debía dormir algo y seguía negándose a que Cora condujese su coche. El motel no era gran cosa, dos niveles, veinte habitaciones, y el letrero no tenía todas las letras; pero la cama era cómoda y la habitación no olía a sexo, vómitos ni sudor, así que solo por eso se podía obviar el color verde moco de las paredes. 

Derek se durmió nada mas tirarse en la cama, ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse de ropa y Cora tuvo que apiadarse de él y quitarle al menos las botas. Aunque estuvo tentada de no hacerlo como castigo por no dejarla conducir. Ella había encendido la televisión y había estado viendo una reposición de El Mago de Oz. Derek le ha dicho que era su película favorita de niña, que la veía una y otra vez y que le hizo a su madre comprarle unos zapatos de charol rojo como los de Dorothy. No recuerda si era su película favorita o no; pero si recuerda esos zapatos, es una de las pocas cosas que recuerda de su familia y su infancia que no estén llenas de humo, fuego y gritos.

En algún momento se quedó dormida y entonces comenzó a soñar. No recuerda mucho, tampoco sabe como describirlo; pero parecía tan real en ese momento. Recuerda una risa suave y cantarina, un pelo suave al tacto que sólo quería enredar entre sus dedos. Recuerda unas uñas que le dejaban suaves marcas en la piel y unos dedos que le daban escalofríos cuando la tocaban. Había unos ojos que no podía dejar de mirar y unos labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa traviesa. Un olor a lilas que lo envolvía todo y del que nunca parecía cansarse. Y besos, muchos besos. Los había dulces y meros roces, con lengua y dientes que le marcaban la piel, los había hambrientos que la dejaban rogando por más y otros que sabían a hogar…

Cuando se despierta por la mañana, más descansada de lo que recuerda haber estado nunca, un fuerte olor a excitación lo envuelve todo y le hace sonrojarse, porque es su olor, proviene de ella y es imposible que Derek, su hermano, no lo haya notado si estaba despierto. Se incorpora sobre los codos para mirar la otra cama, rogando para que siga durmiendo y ella podrá ventilar la habitación lo suficiente como para que el olor no sea tan aplastante. No tiene suerte, la cama de Derek esta vacía. Cora mira a su alrededor pasándose la mano por el pelo; pero no hay ni rastro de él. Esta su chaqueta; pero no sus botas, y la almohada también ha desaparecido. Se concentra para buscarle y sabe que está en el parking, su lobo se lo dice. Se calza las zapatillas de deporte de cualquier manera y coge una vieja sudadera que se pone antes de salir a la calle. El viento le revuelve el pelo mientras se sube la cremallera y baja los escalones de dos en dos, cruza el aparcamiento hasta el camaro de su hermano y allí le ve, tumbado en el asiento trasero, encogido para poder entrar, en una postura que hará que luego le duela todo el cuerpo, dormido desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Golpea con los nudillos en el cristal y Derek se despierta con un sobresalto.

—¿Quieres subir a la cama? —le pregunta.

Derek se frota los ojos y suelta un largo bostezo antes de negar con la cabeza y abrir la puerta del coche para salir. Se estira todo lo largo que es y sus huesos crujen.

—No. Déjalo. Ve a ducharte, yo iré a por algo de comer. Y por lo que más quiera, abre esas ventanas.

Eso es todo lo que dice sobre lo incidente. También es todo lo que dice ella. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionan cuando se marchan, ni durante el resto de lo que dura el viaje hasta Norfolk. Se comportan como si esa noche no hubiera ocurrido, simplemente, se miran un poco menos a los ojos y Cora le pilla mirándola de reojo un par de veces antes de volver los ojos al frente como si nada. Pero cuando paran para dormir Derek se asegura de pedir dos habitaciones separadas, una en cada punta del motel de turno. Cada vez Cora lo agradece, porque los sueños no cesan y cada vez se sienten más intensos, aunque no sea capaz de recordarlos con exactitud.

En Norfolk, un pequeño pueblo costero al sureste de Virginia, alquilan una pequeña casa de dos plantas y tres habitaciones y Derek la apunta al instituto local para que empiece la próxima semana, lo que la obliga a rellenar papeles tras papeles y a escribir sobre su educación en casa, aunque haga mucho desde la última vez que estudio algo de matemáticas o biología, es lo que tiene haber tenido que luchar contra una manada de alfas que te secuestro, que no te deja mucho tiempo para estudiar. Él en cambio ha conseguido un trabajo en una pequeña librería del centro, el sueldo no es excesivo; pero con eso y un poco de lo que queda de la herencia de sus padres, será suficiente para que comiencen su nueva vida.

—¿De verdad tengo que ir? —le pregunta parando de rellenar los formularios que Derek le ha traído—. Podría seguir estudiando en casa, así tendría tiempo de encontrar un trabajo.  
—Olvídalo —responde tajante sacando las cosas de la bolsa del supermercado—. Tienes que empezar a estudiar en serio para ir a la universidad.  
—¿La… La universidad?

Cora no se cree lo que está oyendo, ¿la universidad? No había pensado en ello desde que Deucalion y los otros alfas se la llevaron, volver a pensar en ello, tener la posibilidad de que se haga realidad es cuanto menos, confuso; que sea su hermano el que saque el tema sólo lo hace peor, porque no creía que Derek pensara en esas cosas. Son las típicas cosas en las que piensan las familias normales cuando sus hijos llegan a cierta edad, no lo que piensan una pareja de hombres lobos que ha evitado recientemente la muerte.

—Sí. ¿Es que no quieres ir?  
—No…Sí —responde pasándose la mano por el pelo—, claro que quiero ir a la universidad. ¿Hablas en serio?  
—Claro —le dice cerrando la puerta de la nevera y apoyándose en ella con los brazos cruzados—. Yo fui y Laura también. Ahora es tu turno. Y si quieres ir a una buena universidad el primer paso es rellenar esos papeles para que los lleves mañana. 

Cora sonríe al oírle y coge el bolígrafo con algo más de ganas, Derek también lo hace mientras saca una sartén para hacer un par de filetes para la cena. En esos momentos los dos lo siente, se han convertido en una familia como cualquier otra y eso no tiene precio.

Esa noche se levanta sobresaltada y mira desesperada por todas partes buscando algo; pero sin saber qué. Algo esta mal, puede sentirlo, no debería estar allí, debería estar en otro sitio, no sabe donde exactamente sólo que no es allí. Se pasea por la habitación como loca, lo único que quiere es salir a la calle y salir corriendo guiándose por su loba, sus ojos están amarillos y todo su cuerpo esta transformado. Derek la coge del brazo y ella le gruñe intentando soltarse; pero el otro es más grande, más fuerte, su hermano y fue su alfa, algo que su lobo no ha olvidado. Ella intenta atacarle, pero él la inmovilizada contra el suelo y le gruñe, transformado también, hasta que ella gira la cabeza sumisa en señal de derrota. Se destransforma y sin poder evitarlo rompe a llorar de la impotencia. Su hermano la abraza contra su pecho sin saber qué más hacer y la acuna hasta que llega el alba y ella parece tranquilizarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta cuando la deja ir.

Cora se limpia las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y se abraza a si misma avergonzada por lo ocurrido. 

—No lo sé. No sé qué ha pasado, Derek. Lo único que sé es que todo mi ser quería estar en otro lugar, como si debiera estar allí y no aquí.

El moreno asiente con la cabeza en silencio y se pone de pie.

—¿Por qué no te duchas y luego intentas volver a dormir?

Conforme pasa el tiempo el sentimiento de huir empieza a remitir hasta que, para cuando se vuelve a la cama, ya no está. Sueña con un colchón cómodo y sabanas de seda, frías contra su cuerpo, con unos brazos que le envuelven la cintura en un abrazo y un pelo que le hace cosquillas en la piel.

 

Derek la acompaña el primer día de instituto, se asegura de dejarla en la puerta y le dice que irá a buscarla cuando acabe, incluso le ha hecho un bocadillo y le ha dado el discurso de que se porte bien y estudie mucho. Cora ha tenido que reprimirse de reírse por lo paternalista que se ha vuelto; pero no ha podido evitar poner los ojos en blanco al escucharle. Tiene 17 años… más o menos… no es su primer día en un instituto. Sobrevivirá.

Se ha puesto unos vaqueros para no desentonar, aunque sepa que eso es imposible, en esa clase de sitios la gente nueva siempre sobresale, lo quiera o no. El día es aburrido y los profesores le hacen presentarse más veces de las que cualquiera debería hacerlo, aun así lo hace dice su nombre, Cora Hale y que se ha mudado con su hermano desde California. Matemáticas es aburrida porque muchas de las cosas ya las sabe, biología incomprensible y literatura aburrida; aunque historia es interesante con ese profesor tan entusiasta que parece un fanático de la historia americana y la clase de educación física no requiere mucho esfuerzo. Ha hablado con algunos chicos que se le han presentado y se ha sentado a comer con una chica llamada Megan y algunos de sus amigos por lo que no ha terminado siendo la chica nueva patética que empieza a mediados de curso y come sola.

—Vaya tío mas bueno —murmura Megan agarrándola del brazo a la salida.

Cora levanta la vista y pone los ojos en blanco al ver su hermano con su cazadora de piel y sus gafas de sol apoyado contra el capo de su coche atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de las chicas.

—Me pregunto quién será ese bombón —oye decir a Claire, una de las chicas con las que se sentó en la comida y con la que luego estuvo en el laboratorio.  
—Ese es mi hermano, Derek —responde Cora.  
—¿Tu hermano? —pregunta incrédula Claire— Debiste habernos dicho que tu hermano parecía un Dios del sexo.  
—Ignórala —le dice Megan sonriéndola—. Desde que la dejo Matt está muy salida. Nos vemos mañana, Cora.

La morena se despide con la mano de sus nuevas amigas y corre hacia el coche de Derek con la esperanza de que se vayan de allí lo más rápido posible.

—Eres un exhibicionista.  
—No sé de lo que estás hablando —responde poniendo el motor en marcha—. Sólo soy un Dios del sexo.  
—Se acabo, no vas a venir más.

Mientras conduce Derek le pregunta por su día y Cora le habla de lo que ha hecho, de los libros que tiene que leer para literatura y el examen que tuvieron que hacer y que ella tendrá que hacer la semana que viene de química, le habla sobre la gente con la que ha comido y que aunque aún no son amigos, seguro que lo serán pronto. Habla de cosas banales y su hermano la escucha en silencio haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando como si fuesen esa familia normal y feliz que tanto se están esforzando en ser. Lo que no le menciona es esa sensación de ansiedad que le ha acompañado todo el día como si esperara ver a alguien al dar la vuelta a la esquina pero no sabe a quién y esa persona nunca aparece.

 

Mientras estudia le llega un olor a lilas que le hace levantar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor. Está sola en la casa, Derek ha ido a hacer la compra y ese olor no viene de ella. Sin embargo, parece estar por todas partes, es muy tenue y atrayente y la hace soltar un gemido involuntario de excitación. Se muerde el labio inferior y se centra en las formulas de los apuntes que le han dejado mientras intenta ignorarlo, a él y la forma en la que su cuerpo está reaccionando. Las formulas, que antes significaban poco para ella, ahora no son más que letras y números sin sentido mientras el olor se vuelve más intesto y entonces oye una risa, medio divertida y burlona, que le hace alzar la cabeza tan rápido que su cuello cruje. La reconoce al instante, como no hacerlo si es la misma que inunda sus sueños. Se pone de pie y la risa parece alejarse, la sigue por los pasillos en trance intentando alcanzarla aunque nunca lo haga. Revisa cada rincón de la casa de dos plantas en la que viven, lo hace durante horas, desesperándose por no poder alcanzarla nunca. Horas después, cuando Derek vuelve a casa la encuentra en una esquina del salón, abrazada a sus rodillas, llorando y tirándose de los pelos, porque la dueña de esa risa no está allí y le duele tanto el corazón que no puede ni moverse.

—Cora —le dice arrodillándose a su lado posando la mano en su cabeza.  
—Haz que pare, Derek —murmura sin alzar la cabeza de sus rodillas—. Por favor, por favor. Haz que pare lo que sea que me está pasando.  
—Lo intentare. Te lo prometo. Averiguare que es y me asegurare de que no vuelva a pasar.

 

Lleva quince días en el nuevo instituto y esa noche hay una fiesta. Según le ha contado Megan, el domingo hay un partido muy importante, el más importante de toda la liga _“más importante que incluso la final”_ , el primero contra el instituto rival, quienes al parecer son sus mayores enemigos. Luego jugaran la vuelta tras las Navidades, pero ganar el partido del domingo supondrá poder restregárselo en la cara durante meses y nadie quiere ser del equipo perdedor. Así que esa noche, para levantar los ánimos y ofrecer apoyo a los jugadores hay una gran hoguera y luego la fiesta seguirá en casa de Ryan Harper, el quarterback del equipo y vecino de Megan.

Cora se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero del armario y frunce el ceño. Lleva un vestido rosa y ella odia el rosa. Ni siquiera sabe porque se lo compro, sólo que lo vio en el centro comercial la tarde anterior y lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Se lo había puesto de forma automática; pero lo cierto es que ese color no le queda bien. Se lo quita dejándolo caer al suelo y coge una falda vaquera con una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Mucho más informal, quizás demasiado; pero no le importa, sólo espera poder pasar la noche sin terminar siendo una masa llorona acurrucada en una esquina como hace últimamente. Está terminando de abrocharse las botas cuando oye un golpe en la puerta.

—Pasa —dice levantando la cabeza.

Derek se asoma y se cruza de brazos contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?  
—Tengo una fiesta ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije la semana pasada.  
—Cierto. La hoguera. ¿Vas a ir así?  
—Sí ¿Por qué? No voy bien. Es muy simple —le pregunta mirándose en el espejo con preocupación. Dice que no le importa lo que piensen de ella; pero no es cierto—. Es mi primera fiesta-hoguera y no quiero parecer una tonta.

Es su primera fiesta… Derek frunce el ceño al oírla. A veces, en los buenos momentos, se olvida de que estuvo presa por esa manada de alfas psicópatas durante la época en la que debería haber estado en fiesta y saliendo con chicos. No puede evitar culparse de ello y a Laura. Debieron saber que su hermanita seguía viva y haber removido cielo y tierra para buscarla.

—Estás genial. Los chicos se te echaran encima y luego yo tendré que ir a darles una paliza.

Cora le sonríe por encima del hombro y va a la cama para recoger la chaqueta de cuero que va a llevar. Se la pone mirándole y es cuando nota la bolsa de deportes a sus pies.

—¿Y eso?  
—Voy a salir un par de días —le dice—. Intentare volver para el lunes pero sino, el martes a mas tardar.  
—¿A dónde vas?  
—Solo a visitar a unos amigos. Te llamaré mañana para que me cuentes que tal la fiesta.

Cora asiente con la cabeza y está a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta suena.

—Debe ser Claire.   
—Que te diviertas.  
—Lo haré —le dice bajando las escaleras con él a su espalda.  
—Pero no demasiado. Y nada de chicos.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco y abre la puerta de la entrada. Tal como había dicho, era Claire, con su pelo rubio en una complicada trenza que ella nunca sería capaz de hacerse y con una falda de cuadros en tonos de azules, con una camisa blanca y una sonrisa alegre. Esta estupenda, como siempre y es fácil entender porque vuelve locos a todos los chicos del instituto.

—Hola, Derek —dice con un tono coqueto al ver a Derek tras su amiga.

No dice mucho mas antes de que Cora la agarre del brazo y tire de ella hacia el coche.

—Tienes que parar de intentar ligar con mi hermano. Hace que me den ganas de vomitar.  
—Tu hermano es el tío más sexy que he visto nunca. No puedes culparme por intentarlo —contesta divertida poniendo el coche en marcha rumbo a casa de Megan.

 

La hoguera no es como se había imaginado. Pensó que habría una pequeña hoguera y música, que las animadoras llevarían sus uniformes y los jugadores esas chaquetas amarillas y negras que llevan a todas partes; que alguien daría algún discurso de ánimo y listo. Es eso y más. Han colocado una gran hoguera en el parquin y las llamas alzan la altura del instituto, sobrepasándolo incluso en algunos momentos, las animadoras han hecho un baile alrededor de la hoguera con el murciélago que es la mascota del instituto entre ellas y que a Cora, como a todos los demás, le hace reír y aplaudir. El entrenador da un pequeño discurso, y por un momento a ella le da la sensación de que habla de unos héroes que vuelven de la guerra y no de unos chicos de instituto. Los jugadores entran con la chaqueta tal y como ella había presagiado, y la multitud rompe en aplausos y gritos de ánimos. Entonces cada uno saca de ellos saca un pañuelo, algunos verdes otros rojos, los colores del equipo rival y uno por uno los echan a la hoguera siendo imitados poco después por las animadoras y algunos de los espectadores.

Se quedan allí una hora más, con la música y los canticos, hasta que el director da por finalizada la hoguera y les hace un gesto a los bomberos para que la apaguen. En ese momento, ven a Megan corriendo hacia ellas, con su traje de animadora y su coleta moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—Voy a cambiarme al vestuario y nos vamos ¿vale?  
—Vale —responde Claire—; pero date prisa o se acabaran las cervezas antes de que lleguemos.  
—Súper rapida, lo prometo.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Ryan la música se oye desde fuera. Hay gente entrando y saliendo de la casa, algunos están por el césped y otros sentados en el porche con vasos de papel rojo de cerveza. Cora las sigue al interior de la casa hasta la cocina, donde Ryan las saluda con una gran sonrisa que muestra sus blancos y perfectos dientes y que parecen recién salidos de un anuncio de dentífrico, lo que con su pelo moreno y sus ojos azules solo le dan más pinta de modelo de revista. 

—Hey, me alegra que hayáis venido.  
—Habríamos llegado antes pero Megan es una lenta para cambiarse —contesta Claire ganándose una mala mirada de la mencionada.

Ryan mira a Megan que intenta no sonrojarse y le evita la mirada. Sus hormonas flotan tan fuerte en el aire que Cora sólo puede poner los ojos en blanco. Cada vez que esos dos estaban en una habitación ella tenía que contener la respiración, la atracción era tan fuerte que se volvía insoportable después de unos minutos. No se explica porque ninguno de los dos se había decidido a dar el primer paso, cuando según Claire llevaban enamorados desde que Ryan descubrió que las chicas existían.

—Voy a por cerveza —les avisa dándose la vuelta para salir de allí.

Camina por la casa esquivando a las parejas que se meten mano en las esquinas y a los que intentan bailar, sin molestarse en ir al salón; a los grupos que ríen y hablan con vasos de bebida en las manos. Sale al jardín trasero donde hay un par de grandes altavoces y una mesa con botellas de bebida y vasos de plástico junto a un par de barriles de cerveza. Un chico, pelirrojo y con pecas le tiende un vaso y le sonríe. Cora nota su atracción, hasta sin ser un hombre lobo lo notaria; pero es mono y no le da importancia. Él le llena el vaso y se presenta, se llama Kyle y Cora recuerda de que le sonaba su cara, es amigo de Ryan, les ha visto un par de veces juntos por el instituto aunque él no está en el equipo de futbol. Hablan de clase y de si le gusta el pueblo, ella comenta que la música que suena no es su estilo y él le dice que tampoco, que prefiere el rock clásico de los 80… antes de darse cuenta, tras horas de charla y varios vasos de cervezas después, están en una esquina besándose desesperados. Él la tiene cogida por la cintura y ella tiene los brazos alrededor de su cuello. La música olvidada, su entorno difuminado, lo único en lo que piensan es el uno en el otro y en que no están teniendo suficiente. Kyle hace un movimiento más atrevido, le mete la mano bajo la camiseta y le acaricia la piel de la cadera y cuando lo hace una risa resuena en los oídos de Cora y la sensación de una piel más suave tocándola en la espalda la hace detenerse bruscamente y empujarle para separarse. 

—Lo siento —dice él con la respiración entrecortada—. He ido muy rápido.  
—No… no… tengo que irme —murmura ella alejándose sin mirarle.

Se marcha dando tumbos sin mirar a nadie y sin despedirse. Besar a Kyle había sido genial hasta que oyó esa risa y comenzó a sentirse sucia, como si hubiera hecho algo horrible que la perseguiría toda la vida. Se detiene y vomita contra un árbol. Se limpia los restos con el dorso de la mano y, por un segundo, cree ver por el rabillo del ojo a una figura conocida. Cuando alza la cabeza y mira para asegurarse no está allí. Sabe que es imposible; pero Cora juraría que había visto a Lydia Martin mirándola desde la acera de enfrente, con un vestido verde por encima de las rodillas y mirándola fijamente. Niega con la cabeza, diciéndose que es por la cerveza que ha bebido y sigue andando sin detenerse hasta que llega a casa y meterse en la ducha, sin molestarse en calentar el agua siquiera y se frota con rabia con la esponja donde Kyle la ha tocado hasta hacerse sangre, aunque las heridas curan instantáneamente. Se siente sucia y no le gusta.

 

El instituto es raro el lunes. Es incomodo y no quiere estar allí, porque Kyle le mira desde lejos y la sonríe y ella lo único que quiere es darle un puñetazo porque cada vez que le ve su corazón se encoge como si hubiera hecho algo malo y le entran ganas de vomitar. Claire habla de la fiesta y de que Matt y ella se han reconciliado, Megan no dice nada y la otra le susurra que entre ella y Ryan aún no ha pasado nada. 

Derek la llama el lunes por la noche, mientras está leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio para su clase de literatura inglesa. Le dice que va a tardar más de lo planeado en volver; pero que ha llamado a la madre de Megan y que puede irse a dormir a su casa si quiere. Cora le dice que no hace falta mientras pone los ojos en blanco, Derek se ha tomado el papel de hermano mayor responsable muy en serio. Esa noche pide pizza para cenar y se queda dormida con el libro en su regazo. Sueña con la campiña inglesa y lujosos vestidos con corset, con una joven pelirroja y fiestas del té.

Su hermano vuelve el jueves. Está saliendo de clase, con Megan y Claire planeando una salida de compras, que no es que le apetezca enormemente; pero supone que es lo que hacen las chicas normales de su edad, así que se deja llevar. Kyle la llama para hablar con ella, lleva intentándolo desde la fiesta de la hoguera y aunque había conseguido evitar la confrontación hasta ahora, no cree que pueda seguir haciéndolo. No es que no le guste el chico o que se sienta avergonzada por lo que pasó, aunque en parte lo haga; simplemente no le gusta el sentimiento de suciedad y culpa que la embriaga cuando piensa en ello o cuando le ve.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le pregunta cortándola el paso.

La morena suspira y se aparta el pelo de la cara asintiendo con la cabeza. Camina hacia él mientras finge no oír las risillas de sus dos amigas. Bajan los escalones y se hacen a un lado para no molestar a los otros estudiantes que salen deseosos de marcharse a su casa. Kyle parece nervioso, retorciendo las asas de la mochila y moviendo los pies sin parar. Viéndole Cora odia sentirse como se siente cuando piensa en lo que ocurrió, porque es mono y simpático y sin duda seria un novio genial.

—¿Hice algo malo? —le pregunta mirándola— ¿Te presione? No quería presionarte ni nada.  
—No lo hiciste —le asegura ella.  
—¿Entonces? Porque nos lo estábamos pasando genial y de pronto te largas como alma que lleva el diablo y te has pasado toda la semana ignorándome.  
—No te ignoraba —miente y los dos saben que lo hace. Kyle no necesita ser un hombre lobo y oír su corazón para saberlo—. Simplemente he… estado muy liada.

Kyle la mira en silencio, se pasa la lengua por los labios para decir algo; pero Cora le corta antes de que pueda hacerlo. Lo suyo no tiene futuro, no al menos hasta que Derek y ella descubran que está pasando, y no quiere oír a Kyle decirle algo que cualquier otra chica desearía escuchar y que a ella solo le revolverá el estomago.

—Lo que pasó… no… no puede volver a ocurrir. Eres un chico genial y me lo pase muy bien hablando contigo; pero no… no puedo sentir por ti lo que quieres que sienta, por mucho que quiera hacerlo; porque simplemente no lo siento y es un asco y… no sé si entiendes lo que digo porque no sé si tiene sentido.

Kyle asiente con la cabeza y la sonríe aunque Cora sabe que está dolido.

—¡Cora!

Los dos se giran y Cora agradece a todas las deidades en las que nunca a creído por hacer que Derek eligiese ese preciso momento para volver a Norfolk.

—Es mi hermano tengo que irme.

—Por un momento he pensado que eras Stiles con toda esa diatriba sin sentido —le dice Derek cuando pone el coche en marcha  
—Que gracioso —responde sarcástica—. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿A dónde has ido?  
— He encontrado a la manada de Mason. ¿Te acuerdas de él?  
—Tu amigo ¿no? Peter, tú y él siempre terminabais castigados por hacer travesuras cuando había concilios.  
—Exacto. Ahora es el alfa de su manada. Cuando pasó el incendio, Laura y yo estuvimos algún tiempo con ellos  
—¿Quieres que nos unamos a su manada?  
—No. Pero en ella esta Elisabeth. Su emisaria. Es muy sabia. Le explico a Laura todo lo que tenía que saber sobre cómo ser un alfa. La ayudo mucho y ahora podrá ayudarte a ti.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Fui a propósito a buscarla. Le dije lo que te ocurría y dijo que tenía varias teorías; pero que tenía que hacerte algunas pruebas antes de confirmarlo. Saldremos mañana cuando acabes tus clases.

 

Derek conduce durante horas, mientras ella mira por la ventana e intenta cambiarle la emisora de música sin que se dé cuenta, algo absurdo porque es un hombre lobo y siempre consigue agarrarle la mano cuando está a punto de darle al botón del dial. No paran hasta llegar a Chesterfield donde Derek para echar gasolina y Cora al mirar por la ventana, creé ver a Lydia columpiándose en un parque. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, sale del coche y camina hacia ella, siempre mirándola.

—¡Cora!

La chica se gira al oír a su hermano y cuando vuelve a mirar hacia el parque, Lydia ya no está.

—¿Qué hacías?  
—Pensé que había visto…no importa.

Lydia no está allí, es absurdo pensar que sí. Su hermano no necesita saber que está empezando a alucinar.

 

La manada de Mason vive a las afueras del pueblo en medio del bosque, en una especie de camping con cabañas y caravanas entorno a una explanada con mesas de merendero de madera y un círculo de piedra con restos de ceniza en su interior. Hay tres o cuatro familias, con sus padres y sus hijos, hermanos, novios… todos yendo de un lado para otro, jugando por ahí con un balón o hablando sentados en uno de los bancos, un par de mujeres charlan mientras tienden la ropa y un hombre carga con su bebe sacándolo de una furgoneta. Aparcan el coche junto a una de las casa de maderas, una con la puerta de color roja. Esta se abre cuando están saliendo del camaro de Derek y sale por ella un hombre joven, de la misma edad que el joven Hale, con el pelo castaño y rizado, con una camisa de cuadros roja y blanca y una gran sonrisa que se acerca a ellos con un par de zancadas. 

—La pequeña Cora Hale. La última vez que te vi no eras más que un cachorro con trenzas que no sabía cuando dejar de seguirnos —les dice antes de darle un abrazo que la levanta un par de centímetros del suelo.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco y niega cuando la vuelve a dejar al suelo. Se siente raro estar allí; pero un raro bueno, el sentido de manada que lo cubre todo es reconfortante, hacia mucho que no se había sentido así, aunque casi lo sintió con la pequeña manda de Derek en Bacon Hill.

—Pasad. Katherine os ha preparado la habitación de invitados, instalaos mientras llamo a Beth para que venga.

Katherine es una mujer lobo morena y de piel bronceada. Les guía hasta una habitación del segundo piso, muy acogedora de tonos pastel con una cama fija y una supletoria. Les explica donde está el baño, al fondo del pasillo, y que pueden deshacer la maleta hasta que aparezca la emisaria.

Cora abre la maleta sobre la cama supletoria, mientras bromea con Derek que esa cama no podría soportar su peso. Su hermano le lanza la almohada; pero ella se agacha justo a tiempo y acabe contra la cara de Mason que acababa de abrir la puerta. Antes de darse cuenta están los dos hombres peleando medio en broma ante la diversión de Cora y de Katherine que pasaba por detrás de su esposo rumbo a la habitación con la ropa recién planchada.

—Sois como un par de críos. ¿No os espera Liz en la cocina?

 

Elisabeth es una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo rubio corto y cara seria. Hace que Cora se siente en la cocina frente a ella y la mira fijamente mientras la tetera se calienta a sus espaldas. Es algo incomodo, porque la mujer la mira fijamente y lo único que quiere es apartar la mirada de ella. Katherine coloca un par de tazas de té sobre la mesa y sale por la puerta de la cocina para unirse con su esposo y Derek en la zona comunal de la manada. La druida ha sido muy precisa con eso de que necesita estar a solas.

—Bebe —le ordena.

Cora coge la taza azul que le han pasado y la huele, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, huele a lilas y a naranja y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír ligeramente por el olor. El té está caliente cuando se lo lleva a los labios y tal como había supuesto sabe a naranjas aunque con un ligero toque a ron. La mujer la mira en silencio y deja caer un par de runas sobre la mesa. Le coge la taza vacía y mira los posos de te durante unos segundos, luego mira las runas y pasa una mano sobre ellas mientras recita unas palabras haciendo que brillen y tiemblen durante unos segundos antes de reordenarse ante sus ojos.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta la joven algo incomoda por su silencio.  
—¿Por qué no sales un rato y le dices a Mason y a tu hermano que entren?

Cora suspira sabiendo que no va a poder hacerla cambiar de opinión, los emisarios son así, dicen lo que creen que tienen que decir y solo responden ante el alfa. Sale de la casa y se acerca a los dos hombres que hablan con un par de botellines de cerveza en las manos. Estira la mano para cogérsela a su hermano; pero este la aleja de su alcance.

—¿Ya has acabado?  
—Quiere que entréis.  
—¿Por qué no te vas a pasar el rato con algunos de los jóvenes de la manada? —le sugiere Mason poniéndose en pie.

Cora asiente y se aleja hacia otra de las mesas, donde un grupo de adolescentes de más o menos su edad juegan a las cartas y ríen.

 

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Mason.  
—Justo lo que sospechaba —les dice Beth mientras centrando la mirada en la taza de té que tiene entre las manos.

Derek gira la cabeza para mirar a su hermana a través de la ventana y ver qué es lo que está haciendo. 

—No lo has notado ¿verdad? Desprende feromonas de apareamiento sin control. Esos cachorros están a punto de comenzar a pelearse para llamar su atención. Y dentro de poco también lo hará el resto de lobos de la manada que no estén emparejados. Los adultos se están controlando, puede que lo hagan durante un par de días más; pero los jóvenes… —no termina la frase simplemente niega con la cabeza y deja que los demás se lo imaginen.  
—No he notado nada.  
—Claro que no —responde ella como si fuera obvio—. Eres su hermano. Pero el resto… ellos si lo notan.  
—Le diré que pare —dice haciendo un amago de ponerse en pie.  
—¿Decir…? —repite ella soltando una carcajada.

El moreno la mira con desconcierto y ella se pone seria al comprender que no sabe porque se ríe. Que precisamente esa es la razón por la que fue a pedirles ayuda, porque no sabe lo que está pasando.

—No puede evitarlo, Derek. Ha encontrado a su pareja y está intentando llamar su atención.  
—¿Su pareja?  
—Sé que sabes lo que significa eso, chico. Así que no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Tu padre era la pareja de tu madre y Katherine es la de Mason. Y ahora, en algún lugar, tu hermana ha encontrado a la suya. No se han unido y por eso está descontrolada.  
—¿Y quién es?  
—Eso no puedo decírtelo. Nadie lo sabe, sólo ella y su loba. Vas a tener que decírselo y descubrir quién es. Por ahora son solo sueños y pequeñas alucinaciones; pero va a ir a peor. Si no se enlaza se volverá loca o se descontrolara tanto que dejara de ser humana y su loba tomará el control o algún hombre lobo no podrá controlarse y terminara haciéndola daño.

Al oír esto último, los ojos de Derek cambian a azul y gruñe a la anciana. Nadie, ningún hombre lobo descontrolado va a ponerle un dedo encima a su hermana porque antes de que lo haga le arrancará el corazón.

—Ya tienes la respuesta. Tu hermana y tú tenéis mucho de qué hablar ahora.

 

Esa noche, cuando Cora se sienta en la cama junto a la de su hermano secándose el pelo con una toalla, Derek sabe que no puede postergarlo, que es peligroso para Cora no saberlo. Podría haber esperado un par de días para hacerlo, hasta que hubieran vuelto a Norfolk; pero no puede después del incidente de la cena, donde dos jóvenes lobos de su misma edad se han peleado hasta el punto de haberse transformado y todo por llamar su atención y demostrar que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para que les elija como compañeros.

—¿Qué pasa?  
—Elisabeth me ha explicado lo que ocurre.

Cora detiene lo que está haciendo y baja la toalla dejándola arrugada entre sus piernas. Toda su atención puesta en su hermano y en lo que tiene que contarle, en las respuestas a las preguntas que llevan semanas haciéndose. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre?

—Es el _“Vinculo”_.  
—No hablas en serio.  
—Ojala no lo hiciera. Elisabeth está segura de que es eso.  
—No —replica poniéndose en pie y comenzando a pasearse por la habitación—. Yo lo sabría ¿vale? Si hubiera encontrado a mi otra mitad lo sabría.  
—Cora…  
—No —repite negando con la cabeza—. Se equivoca.  
—Dice que desprendes feromonas para atraer a tu pareja. Ric, el hermano de Kat, me ha dicho que es cierto, que lo huele. Lo que ha pasado hoy en la cena con esos dos lobos… ha sido por eso.  
—Pero…  
—Tienes que pensar en quién puede ser.  
—No lo sé… —dice sentándose en la cama junto a su hermano— Es… ¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra explicación?  
—Es algo bueno, Cora. La mayoría de los hombres lobo lo buscan durante toda su vida y muchos, la gran mayoría, nunca lo encuentra —le dice cogiéndola de las manos—. Eres afortunada.

Cora suspira derrotada y se deja caer hacia atrás para terminar tumbada sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo sé quién es?  
—Elisabeth dice que tu loba lo sabe. Que te lo habrá estado diciendo y tú sólo tienes que escucharla.  
—¿Y eso qué demonios significa?  
—Has estado teniendo sueños ¿no? Piensa en lo que ves en ellos, en lo que hueles, en lo que sientes… yo que sé. Ojala mamá o Laura siguieran aquí, ellas sabrían que hacer para ayudarte.  
—Lo estás haciendo bien, Derek. Eres un buen hermano —le dice apretándole el brazo.  
—Te dejare sola para que pienses en ello.

La joven asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos mientras nota como el colchón se mueve y oye la puerta cerrándose cuando su hermano sale por ella. Recuerda los sueños, las sensaciones que tenía en ellos, el pelo rojizo, la risa clara, los ojos picaros, el olor a lilas… poco a poco una imagen se forma en su mente, una imagen que no quiere creer y que explicaría porque lleva días viéndola por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando abre los ojos y mira el reloj ve que han pasado horas, aunque para ella no hayan parecido más que un par de minutos. Sale de la habitación para buscar a su hermano y le encuentra en la cocina junto a Mason, tomando café y jugando a las cartas. Recuerda eso, estar asomada en la puerta de la cocina cuando era pequeña, mientras ellos con sus pijamas, bebían un batido y se comían las galletas de chocolate que mamá había hecho y que no se suponía que debían comerse, mientras intercambiaban cromos y le decían que no podía entrar porque era una zona libre de chicas. Mason es el primero que la ve y le hace un gesto a Derek.

—Hay que volver a Bacon Hills —dice Cora como si nada.  
—Por favor, dime que no es Stiles. No podría soportarlo.  
—No. Es peor. Lydia Martin.  
—Genial —masculla Derek y Cora sabe que se está reprimiendo las ganas de golpearse la cabeza con la mesa.  
—Porque no dormís algo. Parece que mañana tenéis un largo camino por delante.

 

Se marcharon de Norfolk una semana después. La semana más larga que Cora recuerda haber vivido nunca. Ahora que estaba claro lo que pasaba con ella, que estaba vinculada con Lydia Martin de entre todas las personas del mundo, no hacía más que verla por todas partes, reflejada en un cristal a su espalda, al otro lado de la calle, a lo lejos en un pasillo… su olor parecía estar por todas partes, oía su risa en su cabeza… al final, por mucho que fuera a echar de menos la vida que se habían creado esas pocas semanas allí, no se imaginaba dejar a Lydia por ello. La despedida fue amarga, Megan y Claire la llevaron a cenar y se compraron unas pulseras azules a juego, se hicieron fotos graciosas en un fotomatón y prometieron llamarse en cualquier momento y visitarse cuando fuera posible.

Lo primero que piensa Cora mientras recorren las calles de la ciudad es que Bacon Hills no ha cambiado nada en esos meses. Derek aparca en el parking del edificio de apartamentos en el que habían vivido antes y que aún no había conseguido alquilar, cogen cada uno una bolsa, sabiendo que el camión de la mudanza llegaría al día siguiente y se montan en el ascensor. No dicen nada mientras esperan llegar a su destino. Cora está demasiado perdida en la felicidad que la ha inundado desde que entraron en el pueblo y Derek, en Bacon Hills, no es la persona más habladora del mundo, es como si ese pueblo fuera su prisión, allí siempre tenía que estar vigilante y en guarda, no podía ser él mismo. Si ella no hubiera estado tan desesperada a causa de su vínculo, nunca habría hecho a su hermano volver.

Abren la puerta y lo primero que ven es a Isaac sentado en el suelo con una caja de pizza entre las piernas y la televisión encendida. Sabían que estaba allí, le olieron nada más entrar en el ascensor. Lo que no saben es porqué. Le ven ponerse de pie nervioso, después de todo hubo un tiempo en el que Derek fue su alfa y eso es algo que ni él ni su lobo han olvidado. Los dos hermanos entran en la casa y Cora deja la bolsa en el suelo antes de dejarse caer junto al otro adolescente y robarle un trozo de pizza.

—Derek —dice incomodo sin apartar la vista de él.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta el mayor cerrando la puerta tras de si—. Pensé que te quedabas con los McCall.

Isaac rehúye su mirada y su nerviosismo aumenta, cosa que Cora no pensó que pudiera ser posible. Junto con su nerviosismo se huele vergüenza y otra cosa más… Allison Argent. Ella lo huele y seguro que su hermano también lo ha hecho, puede que incluso antes de que ella lo notara. Isaac no tiene que decir nada, algo pasó entre la joven Argent y él y es imposible que Scott no lo supiera.

—Recogeré mis cosas —murmura tirándose de las mangas del jersey.

Derek le mira y no puede evitar recordar al muchacho asustado y desvalido que conoció aquella noche en el cementerio, él que tenía miedo de su padre y sólo quería camuflarse con las sombras que le rodeaban.

—No te preocupes. Está es tu casa también.

No dice nada más antes de subir las escaleras de caracol hacia su cuarto. No se queda para ver la mirada sorprendida de la cara del joven ni la pequeña sonrisa que se instala en su cara.

—Así que la chica Argent ¿eh? —comenta Cora con diversión dándole un mordisco a un trozo de pizza. 

Isaac sólo se sienta y coge otro trozo rezando para no estar sonrojándose. La carcajada de la otra le dice que no ha conseguido su objetivo.

 

—¿Crees que debería ir a hablar con ella? —le pregunta Cora a su hermano sentada frente a él en la barra del desayuno.  
—Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo —contesta sin apartar la vista del periódico.  
—¿Y cuándo lo hago?  
—Cuando estés lista.  
—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Crees qué…?

Cora no termina la frase porque ha oído los pasos de Isaac bajando la escalera y no está preparada para que nadie sepa lo que le está pasando. Ni para ver sus miradas de curiosidad ni para responder sus preguntas, porque en Bacon Hills todos son unos cachorrillos en términos de hombres lobo y no saben nada sobre su cultura ni sus costumbres, ella lo que necesita ahora es ayuda no responder un millón de preguntas. Isaac baja las escaleras y Derek gruñe al verle, porque no lleva la ropa que solía llevar al despertarse, el pantalón de cuadros del pijama de franela y la camiseta grises, no, lo que lleva son unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camiseta ajustada, oliendo a colonia y a afetershave; lo más probable es que lo haya hecho inconscientemente pero lo cierto es que aunque él no lo sepa, su lobo quiere darle una buena impresión a Cora.

—Vamos —dice dejando el periódico a un lado y poniéndose de pie.  
—¿A dónde? —quiere saber Cora.  
—Con Scott.

 

Cuando Scott se despertó esa mañana no esperaba que acabaría hablando con Derek Hale en la clínica del doctor Deaton. Sabía que había vuelto porque Isaac le envió un mensaje anoche y sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él para preguntarle porque había regresado, sobre todo porque su mente no dejaba de imaginarse que era por alguna especie de criatura mitología que querría matarles sacándoles las tripas, algo que Stiles le había estado describiendo por teléfono cuando le llamó para contárselo. Aun así no estaba preparado para verle tan pronto. De todas formas ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Los tres, Cora, Isaac y Derek se presentaron en la clínica esa mañana. Lo primero que notó fue un olor proveniente de la chica. No sabía lo que era, no podía describirlo; pero hacia que le dieran ganas de transformarse y de apartar a Isaac de su lado de un empujón, cosa rara porque no se sintió así, no del todo, la primera que olio a Allison en él, aquello parecía más controlable que esto, que era mucho más instintivo.

—No sabes nada de las costumbres de los hombres lobo —dice Derek con simpleza, no trata de insultar a Scott, es un hecho y todos lo saben—. Aun así eres el alfa de Bacon Hills y hay ciertas cosas que deben hacerse. Ya sabes cómo funciona, los omegas no sobreviven solos.   
—¿Queréis uniros a mi manada? —pregunta incrédulo, en ningún universo se imagino que eso podría pasar, que él se convertiría en el alfa de Derek Hale.  
—No se trata de que quiera o deje de querer. Pero hemos vuelto y no vamos a irnos en algún tiempo.  
—Vale —comenta sin saber que más decir. Derek tiene razón en eso de decir que no sabe mucho sobre cómo funcionan los hombres lobo—. Sois miembros de mi manada. 

Cora se muerde los labios para no reírse y por la cara que pone su hermano el nuevo alfa sabe que se está resistiendo de darle un puñetazo. Está claro que decirlo no es suficiente.

—Tienes que mordernos —le explica Derek.

Scott les mira confuso sin saber si habla en serio o es una broma. ¿De verdad Derek quiere que les muerda? Quiere preguntárselo para asegurarse pero por la forma en la que le tienden el cuello sabe que no es una broma, es más, esperan que les muerda en el cuello.

—¿Vas a hacerlo o no? Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

El joven se adelanta y se frota las manos sudorosas contra el pantalón antes de extenderlas y coger al mayor de los Hale por los hombros, respira un par de veces para darse valor y mira el cuello que se le ofrece, ahora mismo se siente como un vampiro.

—¿No hay otra manera?   
—Hazlo —le ordena con voz dura.

Scott se transforma y le muerde en el cuello, es poco, lo justo para clavarle los dientes y alejarse de él. Ve un pequeño hilo de sangre y siente ganas de vomitar, a Derek no parecerle importarle mientras coge una gasa y se limpia. Cora es la siguiente, algo dentro de él se remueve inquieto y hace que tenga menos reparos, por un momento pierde el control de su cuerpo y se lanza contra la joven apretándola contra la pared, la muerde en el cuello; pero no la suelta, su olor es embriagador, contra más la tiene aprisionada, menos puede controlarse, y termina dejando besos alrededor de la marca que han hecho sus dientes. Nota unas manos tirando de él; pero no le importan y gruñe soltándose, lanzándose de nuevo contra ella, Cora consigue escabullirse y se coloca tras su hermano, Isaac empuja a Scott contra el muro y pronto los dos comienzan a luchar. El rubio no tiene nada que hacer, no solo es más joven sino que el otro es su alfa. Es Deaton, atraído por los fuertes golpes el que consigue separarlos y evita que Scott termine haciéndole daño a su amigo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta tras lanzar el polvo que obliga a los dos jóvenes lobos a destransformarse.  
—No lo sé —dice Scott apoyado contra una de las paredes—. Cuando mordí a Cora no… no podía controlarme.

El veterinario mira a la joven que sigue detrás de su hermano.

—Esa es la razón por la que hemos vuelto. Cora se ha vinculado con alguien de Bacon Hills.  
—¿Vinculado? —repite el druida— ¿Estáis seguros?  
—La emisaria a la que fuimos a ver lo confirmo.   
—¿Vinculado? ¿Qué significa eso? —quiere saber el alfa.  
—Los lobos se emparejan para toda la vida. Algunos hombres lobo también lo hacen —dice el veterinario—. Cuando un hombre lobo encuentra a esa persona se dice que se ha vinculado.  
—¿Cómo una media naranja?  
—Mas o menos. No sé mucho al respeto, los hombres lobo que he conocido nunca han entrado en detalles.  
—Porque es algo que no le importa a los emisarios —responde Derek con dureza—. Así que márchate.  
—No —dice Scott poniéndose en pie—. Puede quedarse.  
—No Scott —interviene el hombre negando con la cabeza—. Los vínculos son algo muy importante para vosotros los hombres lobo, es uno de vuestros secretos, no es cosa mía oír hablar de ello.  
—Pero…  
—No. Esperare fuera.

Derek no dice nada hasta que le ve marcharse. Entonces cierra la puerta con seguro y se cruza de brazos junto a su hermana.

—Nunca había intentado explicar esto, así que lo hare lo mejor que pueda —comienza a decir—. Lo cierto es que nunca le había dado demasiada importancia, Laura sabía mucho sobre ello, supongo que todas las lobas lo hacen, por eso del amor verdadero y el compañero ideal… no sé… Los vínculos son muy importantes y muy raros. Muchos se pasan la vida buscándolos sin encontrarlo nunca y otros lo hacen en seguida. Es más o menos lo que ha dicho Deaton, solo que mucho más complicado. Para hacerlo simple, el alma gemela de Cora está en Bacon Hills. Aún no están unidos por eso tú y Isaac os sentís atraídos hacia ella y no podéis controlaros, queréis que su loba os elija como su compañero.  
—¿Eso puede pasar? —pregunta Scott mirando a la joven.  
—Alguna vez ha pasado —responde encogiéndose de brazos—. Se ha dado el caso en el que la pareja de algún hombre lobo no era lo suficientemente buena y otro hombre lobo se ha impuesto.  
—¿Y quién es? Quiero decir… ¿Le conocemos? ¿podemos saber quién es?  
—Lydia —masculla Cora

De entre todos los nombres que podría haber dicho, ninguno les habría sorprendido más. Lydia Martin, la reina de Bacon Hills, la superdotada, snob, de lengua afilada era el alma gemela de Cora Hale. Eso tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Lydia? —repite Scott— ¿Nuestra Lydia?  
—Créeme, nadie esta mas sorprendido que yo —contesta la joven.  
—¿Y cómo…? ¿Por qué os fuisteis si lo era?  
—Lo descubrimos después —contesta ella  
—No nos vinculamos nada más conocerles —explica Derek—. Puedes estar años junto a esa persona sin saberlo y despertarte un día para darte cuenta de que es la persona perfecta para ti. Cora lo descubrió cuando nos fuimos.  
—¿Y qué pasará ahora?  
—Bueno. Cora tiene que hablar con Lydia y rezar para que acceda a enlazarse con ella.  
—¿Puede negarse? —pregunta Scott sin querer pensar en las implicaciones que tiene la palabra enlazarse.  
—No sería la primera vez.  
—¿Y entonces?  
—Cora seguirá desprendiendo feromonas para atraerla y haciendo que cualquier hombro lobo con el que no esté emparentado quiera enlazarse con ella, lo que llevará a más numeritos como el que habéis montado antes. Con el tiempo entrara en una depresión tan fuerte que terminará quitándose la vida o atacando a Lydia y forzándola al enlace… ninguna de esas cosas será buena.  
—Entonces tienes que decírselo a Lydia. ¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo? —pregunta Scott.  
—Buena pregunta —murmura la joven.

 

Llevan una semana en Bacon Hills y aún no se ha acercado a Lydia. Sabe que debería, lo ve en la mirada acusadora de Derek que le pregunta una y otra vez ¿a qué se supone que está esperando?; también en las que le da Isaac de reojo cuando se creé que no le mira porque aunque sabe lo del vinculo no puede evitar querer mostrarse como un candidato capaz para ella, a pesar de que racionalmente ambos saben que no se quieren de esa forma y que nunca lo harán. Tiene que hablar con ella pero no se atreve, ni siquiera es capaz de mirarla a la cara ni de acercarse más de veinte metros. Es pensar en ello, oler su perfume, escuchar su voz… y se paraliza, se le acelera el corazón y una sonrisa bobalicona intenta instalarse en su cara. Cuando eso pasa hace lo único que se le ocurre, darse media vuelta y huir, hasta que la distancia es demasiada y solo quiere correr hacia ella… todo es muy confuso, demasiado sentimientos encontrados entre su parte de lobo y su parte humana, entre los instintos y la razón.

Pero hoy es el día. A partir de hoy no va a poder huir mas, ni vigilarla desde las sombras. Porque hoy es el día en el que Derek ha decidido que le ha dado demasiado descanso y debe volver a clases.

—¿Estás lista? —le pregunta Isaac con la mochila al hombro.

Quiere decir que no, porque parte de ella no lo está; pero respira hondo y se recuerda que es una Hale y los Hale no huyen ni se esconden. Coge la chaqueta de cuero de detrás de la puerta y sigue al otro adolescente escaleras abajo.

La huele antes de verla. Lilas y naranja. Por un segundo se paraliza, luego alguien le da un leve empujón al pasar por su lado que la trae devuelta a la tierra y le recuerda donde está. Sigue a Isaac por los pasillos, le va a enseñar donde está su taquilla, y por suerte o por desgracia, Cora aún no lo ha decidido, resulta estar a pocos metros de la de la chica que está destinada a amar por el resto de su vida. Lo malo, lo que está haciendo que le hierva la sangre y sus ojos se pongan dorados es que no está sola, junto a ella está Aiden, hablando en voz baja con las cabezas muy juntas y lo único en lo que ella pueda pensar es en que ese alfa, ese chico, sabe a qué sabe Lydia, porque sus labios han tocado los suyos y sus manos han recorrido su cuerpo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta Isaac casi en un gruñido agarrándose con fuerza a la taquilla.

Cora no responde, ni siquiera le mira. Es incapaz de apartar los ojos de Lydia y Aiden, el cual ahora la mira con interés. Ella gruñe y él se incorpora, da un paso hacia ella; pero Lydia le agarra del antebrazo y tira de él para que camine con ella rumbo a su primera clase.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le advierte Isaac.  
—¿El qué?  
—Tu olor… he estado a punto de lanzarme sobre ti. No lo hagas más.  
—No puedo controlarlo.  
—Pues vas a tener que aprender a hacerlo.

 

Lydia no entiende que está pasando. Primero Cora Hale, que ha vuelto de quién sabe donde, se pasa todo el día mirándola y apareciendo allí a donde va, luego Aiden se niega a besarla y salta cada vez que le toca y ahora, de pronto, sin aviso, cuando están en el despacho del entrenador para una sesión de besos entre clases le dice que no pueden seguir viéndose. No sabe que está pasando; pero presiente que tiene que ver con la conversación secreta que tuvieron los dos, Cora y Aiden, a la hora del almuerzo. Así que ahí está, en la puerta del loft en el que vive la disfuncional familia Hale con su invitado Lahey, esperando a que la abran y que la morena le de algunas buenas y convincentes explicaciones.

Es el rubio el que abre, con el chándal puesto y una toalla colgando del cuello. No se espera a que le dejen pasar, simplemente lo hace, entra en el apartamento y se queda mirando al frente, a donde los dos hermanos están luchando, con las manos en las caderas en actitud agresiva

—¿Qué le has dicho?

Los Hale se detienen y la miran, Derek ayuda a Cora a ponerse en pie y luego le hace una seña a Isaac para que le siga escaleras arriba. La chica en cambio, se frota los pantalones para quitarse el sudor de las manos y le da la espalda para caminar hacia la cocina.

—¿Y bien? —insiste la pelirroja empezando a perder la paciencia.  
—No es fácil de explicar.  
—Sí, sí que lo es. Abres la boca y las palabras salen.  
—No sé como decírtelo de forma que lo entiendas.

 

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —le pregunta Allison pasando la ropa del perchero frente a ella mientras busca su talla.  
—¿Sobre qué? —le pregunta Lydia cogiendo una camiseta y luego volviendo a dejarla donde estaba.  
—Ya lo sabes. Cora.  
—Dios, Ally —gruñe la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Estamos de compras. No quiero hablar de la chica lobo. No quiero pensar en la chica lobo. No quiero pensar en ningún lobo, de hecho. Ni en ese extraño vinculo raro, ni en que por su culpa Aiden me ha dejado. Razón por la cual no te estoy interrogando sobre ese pequeño Ménage à trois en el que estas en vuelta con McCall y Lahey  
—Yo no… —balbucea Allison bajando la cabeza para que la otra no vea lo roja que se ha puesto su cara—. No estamos hablando de mí. Hablamos de ti y de que no puedes ignorarlo para siempre.  
—En realidad, sí que puedo —contesta cogiendo una falda y uniéndola al resto de prendas que va a llevarse al probador.

Allison niega con la cabeza y la sigue hacia los probadores. Lydia esta en negación, los avestruces estarían muy orgullosas de ella, está escondiendo la cabeza bajo tierra tan profundo que va a parecer en China. Hace un par de horas se presento en su casa al borde la histeria, maldiciendo a Cora, a los Hale y a todos los hombres lobo de la historia. Se había puesto a caminar de un lado para otro por su habitación contándole todo lo que había ocurrido, la ruptura con Aiden, la visita a Cora y su posterior charla sobre estar vinculadas y ser su media naranja. El problema es que por mucho que Lydia quiera ignorar lo que está pasando, está sucediendo. Cora la ha elegido como su pareja y no importa lo mucho que patalee, grite o huya, eso no va a cambiar, el bestiario de su familia lo decía bien claro en los dos párrafos que hablaban sobre el tema. _“Un lobo no va a elegir a otra persona por encima de su pareja, a no ser que esta muera u otro lobo demuestre ser un mejor partido”_ ; cosa que según Scott, Derek le dijo que solo había ocurrido dos veces en los últimos 150 años. Tarde o temprano se dará de bruces con la realidad y contra mas lo posponga peor será.

 

No sabe que esperaba que sucediera. Está claro que Lydia no se iba a lanzar a sus brazos y jurarle amor eterno. Cora esperaba un poco de reticencia, por supuesto, pero que con el paso de los días la otra se acostumbraría a la idea y dejaría de ser tan hostil con ella, puede que hasta la saludara al verla por los pasillos y se sentase a su lado en las cenas semanales que la madre de Scott se empeñaba en organizar y a las que debía ir toda la manada, incluido los miembros humanos de la misma. Eso no había pasado. La pelirroja ni siquiera la miraba, es más, fingía no verla; lo que estaba volviendo loca a su loba, que no dejaba de atormentarla con sueños que le hacían despertarse de madrugada cubierta en sudor, por culpa de los cuales terminaba pasándose horas corriendo por el bosque.

 

—Necesito tu ayuda, Derek —dice Cora entrando por la puerta del apartamento y dejando caer la mochila al suelo.  
—¿Con que? —le pregunta mirándola por encima del sofá en el que está viendo un viejo partido de los Eagles.  
—Lydia. No me hace caso, ni siquiera me mira. Me he pasado toda la tarde con ella y Allison haciendo ese estúpido trabajo de historia y no me ha dicho ni 20 palabras. ¿Cómo se hace?  
—¿El qué?  
—Ya sabes… —dice mientras anda hacia la cocina. Lo último que quiere es que su hermano vea lo avergonzada que se siente por hablar de eso con él. ¿De verdad es necesario que lo diga? ¿No puede él imaginárselo?—Lo de ligar con chicas.

Nada mas decirlo una carcajada proveniente de la cocina le hace paralizarse. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente vergonzoso hablar de chicas con su hermano, encima tiene público. Allí alrededor de la isla de la cocina esta Stiles, mordiéndose los labios para no seguir riéndose a carcajadas, mientras Scott e Isaac fingen seguir con el mismo trabajo que ella acaba de terminar como si no la hubieran oído. Como si ella se fuera a creer que eso es posible.

—¿Algo que quieras decir, Stiles? —le pregunta Derek casi en un gruñido caminando tras su hermana.  
—¿Quién? ¿yo? No. Nada. ¿Por qué iba a tener algo que decir?  
—Porque siempre lo tienes.  
—¿Eso debería ofenderme? Porque no lo hace. Sólo significa que me gusta compartir mis opiniones en un pequeño ritual que la gente normal denomina conversación. Algo que por otro lado entiendo que te sorprenda porque los Hale no tenéis esa necesidad. Y no iba a decir nada pero ¿sabes qué? Vale. Lo diré. Tu historial amoroso da pena y sólo deberías darle consejos sobre cómo ligar con locas psicópatas, con tendencias a la tortura, cosa que Lydia no es… Bueno, no la mayor parte del tiempo.  
—¿Y quién se los va a dar? —le pregunta con burla—¿Tu? ¿El chico virgen?  
—Podría —responde entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Me da igual quien me los de —les interrumpe Cora yendo hacia la nevera y sacando una Coca-Cola—. Pero que alguien me diga que tengo que hacer.  
—¿Por qué no intentas pasar tiempo con ella? —le sugiere Scott al ver a su amigo listo para decir algo que terminará molestando a Derek y haciendo que este le golpee.  
—Vaya gracias. Eso no se me había ocurrido—contesta sarcástica—. Por eso no llevo días yendo a cada sitio que va.  
—Eres una acosadora —murmura Stiles ganándose un golpe en la nuca de parte de la chica.  
—No me refería a eso —intenta explicarse el alfa—. Quiero decir, haciendo cosas que tengáis en común.  
—¿Cómo qué? —le pregunta jugando con la anilla de la lata.   
—No sé… películas, música, hobby… yo que sé. No sé que le gusta a Lydia.  
—Yo tampoco. ¿Qué hago?  
—Su color favorito es el morado. Su película favorita El diario de Noah, aunque también le gusta Funny Face y todas las otras de Audrey. Le gusta Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Madonna, Britney y los clásicos como los Beatles y Queen, aunque eso no va a reconocerlo nunca —empieza a enumerar Stiles—. Le gusta la comida italiana y el helado de galleta, las orquídeas y los bolsos de diseñador…

Contra más habla el único humano de la habitación más sentimientos encontrados tiene la joven. Por un lado absorbe cada pedazo de información y se siente agradecida de que Stiles se la diga para ayudarla. Por otro quiere lanzarse sobre él y dejarle claro que Lydia es suya, porque toda esa información la descubrió porque estaba enamorado de ella y eso sólo hace que a Cora le hierva la sangre. Al final es el instinto el que se impone.

Antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar le tiene agarrado del cuello con las garras fuera, clavándoselas hasta el punto de hacerle sangrar. Derek atraviesa la sala en dos zancadas y la coge de la cintura, tirando de ella para alejarla del único que no será capaz de defenderse, dándoles a los otros dos el tiempo suficiente como para interponerse entre Stiles y ella. Cora gruñe completamente transformada mientras patalea y forcejea para soltarse de su hermano.

—Cora… —le advierte Derek.  
—Es mía —gruñe estirando los brazos como si con ello fuera suficiente para darle alcance al otro.

Stiles da un pequeño chillido mientras retrocede hasta quedar contra la pared. Mientras ella sigue luchando contra el agarre de su hermano, que la retiene por debajo de los sobacos para afianzar su agarre y que no pueda soltarse.

—¡Basta! —grita Scott con su voz de alfa señalándola.

Al oírle Cora gime de terror y se detiene. Quiere seguir luchando, librarse de su opresor y volver a cargar contra el humano que conoce tanto de su pareja; pero no lo hace, su alfa le ha dicho que se detenga y no puede luchar contra esa orden.

—Ahora discúlpate con Stiles.  
—Lo siento —murmura.  
—Vale —contesta Stiles con la voz un par de tonos más altos de lo normal, aún asustado por lo que acaba de pasar.

Ni él ni los otros habían terminado de entender por lo que Cora estaba pasando, una cosa es saberlo y otra entenderlo. Sin embargo, después de haber visto como casi le arranca la garganta sólo por decir las cosas que a ella le gustan, empiezan a entender que quizás es más peligroso de lo que habían supuesto.

—Sube a tu habitación —le ordena su hermano—. Y no salgas hasta que te lo diga.

Cora asiente con la cabeza y camina hacia las escaleras. Ha subido el primer escalón cuando se detiene y se gira para verles.

—Lo siento, Stiles. A veces no puedo contenerme.

 

Metida en la cama se muerde los labios mientras aprieta con fuerza una pierna contra la otra, como si con ello el cosquilleo que siente en su zona intima fuera a desaparecer. Sin duda este es su castigo por haberse escapado a pesar de estar castigada. Se gira hacia un lado y cierra los ojos con fuerza para no pensar en ello; pero es inútil los sonidos se cuelan en su mente haciéndola gemir de frustración y removerse hacia el otro lado. No importa lo excitada que este, no piensa darle la satisfacción a Lydia de masturbarse pensando en ella, aunque la otra no tenga porque saberlo nunca. Gime con frustración y aprieta la almohada con fuerza con los puños cerrados mientras recuerda su respiración acelerada o la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba.

Sabía que era una mala idea ir a verla. Que no debería haber subido a ese árbol ni observarla desde la ventana; pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien y en casa… sola, sin Aiden. Recuerda su pelo desordenado sobre la almohada y la forma en que se le veía unos de los pechos por encima del camisón de seda morado que usaba, como contrastaba con su blanca piel. Debió haberse ido nada mas comprobar que estaba a salvo; pero no podía, olía su excitación escapando de la ventana y se quedó paralizada. Poco después notó la forma de una mano bajo las sabanas, y escuchó el pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Ahora, en la cama, las piernas de Cora se mueven ligeramente ofreciéndole cierto alivio, aunque no el suficiente. Recuerda la mano que tenía en el pecho y que comenzó a acariciar el pezón que sobresalía sobre la ropa, como se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior antes de mordérselo, como su respiración seguía acelerándose… Cora se abraza a la almohada que termina encerrada entre sus piernas con fuerza. Los gemidos de Lydia se le han quedado grabados en la mente, los susurrados del principio aquellos que retumbaron entre las paredes silenciosas cuando noto como abría sus piernas bajo las sabanas, el ronco que la hizo arquear la espalda cuando llego al éxtasis… Sin darse cuenta presiona la almohada contra su ropa interior que empieza a humedecerse solo de pensar en ello. La forma en que se pellizcaba el pezón duro por la excitación y como esa misma mano poco después pasó a agarrarse todo el pecho con fuerza, como se mordía los labios, el movimiento de sus caderas bajo las sabanas… Las propias caderas de Cora se mueven contra la almohada al recordarlo, frotándose contra ella mientras se muerde los labios para no gemir y que Derek o Isaac la oiga, como si no supieran lo que está haciendo, a estas horas su excitación debe de estar por toda la casa… Su piel perlada de sudor, el pelo pegado a su frente, los sonidos que hacía, el movimiento de sus sabanas… La almohada pronto deja de ser suficiente e inconscientemente, las manos de Cora la sueltan y se cuelan por dentro de su ropa interior, enviándole un escalofrió que le pone todo el pelo de punta cuando nota su mano caliente contra la piel sensible. Se acaricia con la palma abierta entre los muslos, como segundos antes hacía con la almohada, hasta que introduce el primer dedo y por un instante deja de respirar. Lo deja unos segundos acostumbrándose a la invasión antes de comenzar a moverlo y que poco después se le una otro. La sabana de Lydia se movía con rapidez y Cora se imagina los blancos dedos con manicura francesa, entrando en la pelirroja y tocándola donde le debe gustar. Los rápidos movimientos que ahora imita, la misma velocidad de unos dedos que no vio pero que se imagina y que los suyos intentan imitar. Más rápido, más profundo… hasta que al final no puede aguantarlo más y se corre con un ronco gemido que intenta acallar contra el colchón sin conseguirlo. Recuerda el pecho de Lydia subiendo y bajando, la respiración entrecortada y la sonrisa apacible cuando la vio correrse. Y lo fuerte que ella tuvo que agarrarse al árbol en el que estaba subida, tanto que perforó la madera, para no saltar al interior de la habitación y besarla y lamerla por todas partes. Se queda encogida, con la mano aún dentro de su ropa interior, mientras intenta regular su respiración disfrutando de los residuos del orgasmo que acaba de tener.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente entra en la cocina se encuentra a Isaac sujetándose la cabeza con la mano intentando no quedarse dormido sorbe el tazón de cereales y a Derek evitando levantar la vista del periódico.

—Buenas —murmura.

Isaac se despeja al oírla y enseguida se sonroja tanto que su cara parece haber encontrado nuevos tonos de rojo. Intenta no mirarla; pero Cora sabe que lo hace por el rabillo del ojo. Su hermano en cambio, solo se pone en pie y sale de la habitación, de la misma manera que hacia aquellos primeros días que pasaron de un motel de carretera en otro. Entonces lo comprende, anoche no fue tan sutil y silenciosa como pretendió y los otros dos la oyeron mientras se masturbaba pensando en su pareja.

—Tengo que…Scott…clase… —comienza a balbucear el rubio señalando a ningún sitio en concreto y sin ser capaz de mirarla mientras se pone de pie y tropieza con el taburete en su huida de la cocina.

 

Al final hace caso a Stiles y a Scott, por mucho que su hermano gruña que eso sólo puede ser una receta para el fracaso y que no debería hacerles caso a ninguno en temas de chicas, porque Scott sólo ha tenido una novia que resulto ser una cazadora y cuya madre intento matarle y Stiles es virgen y es… Stiles. Así que no es como si alguno de los dos tuviera mucha idea sobre el sexo opuesto. Aun así lo hace, porque Lydia no parece que este haciéndola mucho caso, o algún caso para lo que importa, así que no tiene mucho que perder. Lo que hace es hacer una lista con todas las cosas que Stiles dice que le gustan a Lydia e investigar un poco sobre ello, así es como descubre que en el Rialto, el viejo cine del pueblo, van a hacer una reposición de viejas películas y que entre ellas estará Funny Face, así que compra dos entradas y reza porque quiera ir con ella.

 

Gira la esquina con la carpeta contra el pecho, como si eso le sirviera de escudo, y respira hondo dándose fuerzas antes de empezar a andar hacia la taquilla de la pelirroja donde la ve hablando con Allison.

—¿Otra vez tú? —le dice alzando una ceja y frunciendo los labios al verla detenerse junto a ella— ¿No pillas las indirectas?

Cora quiere gruñirle una respuesta; pero sabe que eso será contraproducente para sus planes, así que se muerde los labios con fuerza y vuelve a respirar contando mentalmente hasta diez.

—No seas borde —le dice Allison a su amiga.  
—Puedo ser lo que quiera —responde cerrando la taquilla—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?  
—Echan Funny Face en el Rialto —explica sacando un par de entradas de la carpeta—. He pensado que podíamos ir a verla.

Lydia la mira en silencio y Cora deja de respirar mientras espera que la otra responda. 

—¿Qué día? —pregunta finalmente.  
—El jueves —responde la morena intentando no sonreír ampliamente al ver que no es una completa negativa.  
—Hora.  
—Las 6. Había pensado que podíamos ir a cenar algo luego.  
—No tientes a la suerte.  
—Estará allí a las cinco y media —responde la cazadora guiñándole un ojo a Cora y llevándose a Lydia antes de que diga algo más.

La chica Hale ríe y se cubre la cara con la carpeta porque finalmente ha conseguido que Lydia acepte salir con ella, bueno, técnicamente Allison a aceptado en su nombre y solo van a ir al cine; pero era mucho más de lo que había conseguido hasta entonces.

Cuando se sienta junto a la manada en la cafetería, le da un fuerte beso en la mejilla a Stiles y otro a Scott para agradecerle sus consejos.

 

Derek oye los pasos por el pasillo y suspira, sabe que es Cora que viene a enseñarles lo que va a llevar a su cita con Lydia. Es el cuarto conjunto que se pone y sinceramente no sabe porque se molesta en enseñárselos a él y a Isaac, los cuatros primeros estaban bien, seguro que este lo estará también. Baja las escaleras llevando unos vaqueros azules desteñidos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes con la espalda entera de encaje haciendo que se le vea el sujetador blanco, lo que hace que Derek gruña llamando la atención de Isaac, que para el videojuego y se gira a mirarla.

—Se te ve la ropa interior —le advierte su hermano en un tono que indica que más le vale subir a cambiarse.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco y coge su chaqueta rumbo a la puerta. Su hermano no lo aprueba, así que es perfecto. Es lo suficientemente cómodo para ir al cine y entre los pantalones ajustados y el sujetador que se le ve, lo suficientemente atrevido como para picarle a Lydia la curiosidad sin que ella se muera de la vergüenza.

 

Lydia la hace esperar, más de lo que espera por el hecho de haber llegado pronto; pero es Lydia así que no le da mucha importancia. Al menos no hasta que empieza a acercarse la hora en el que la película va a empezar y en lo único en lo que Cora puede pensar es en que la va a dejar plantada y eso hace que se le encoja el pecho y le entren ganas de llorar, luego piensa en que va a ir a casa de la pelirroja y le va a decir cuatro verdades, porque una cosa es que sea su pareja y este decidida a ignorarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que la hiere con su rechazo, y otra muy distinta darle falsas esperanzas para luego pisotearla como un trapo sucio. Se aparta con rabia el pelo de la cara, porque está a punto de ponerse a llorar en medio de la calle, en parte por pena de haber vuelto a ser rechaza, en parte con rabia por dejar que Lydia juegue así con sus sentimientos. Es entonces cuando la ve, caminando hacia ella con tranquilidad, con su abrigo verde y sus zapatos de tacón a juego y entonces Cora lo olvida todo lo que había estado pensando y la sonríe.

—Siento llegar tarde —le dice la pelirroja—. Mi madre sufrió una crisis de última hora.

Lydia le está dando explicación y es raro porque ella no suele hacerlo, y realmente no le debe a Cora ninguna. No quedó en que iría, Allison lo hizo por ella; pero aun así ahí está, viendo como la otra la mira con adoración y felicidad. Hacía mucho que nadie que no fuese Allison o Aiden o Stiles, la había mirado feliz de verla, se siente raro, bien, extraño.

—¿Está bien? —le pregunta Cora andando a su lado hacia las puertas doradas.  
—Tiene una cita y no sabía que ponerse —le explica pasando cuando la otra le sujeta las puertas—. Hablando de lo cual. Esto no es una cita, Hale. Te dejo que me compres las palomitas, con mucha mantequilla; pero no esperes un beso de despedida ni que te coja de las manos.

Cora piensa, mientras la ve alejarse, que solo con poder pasarse un par de horas sentada a su lado, oliendo su perfume y las lilas que este enmascara, escuchando el rítmico sonido de su corazón; bien va a merecer la pena aunque no sea una cita realmente. Más tarde, cuando sus manos se rozan por casualidad cuando va a coger un par de palomitas, nota un escalofrió que le pone el pelo de punta y piensa que no está mal, que puede que no sea una cita; pero que se le acerca lo suficiente.

 

—Es que no lo entiendo —repite entrando en la habitación de Isaac e interrumpiendo su sesión de estudio con Allison y Scott  
—¿No sabes llamar?  
—Por favor —murmura poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Os hago un favor interrumpiéndoos. Derek está a punto de llegar y no queréis que os pille en lo que sea que vayáis hacer y que no quiero saber.

Allison se sonroja y se remueve incomoda en la cama tirando de las mangas de los puños para cubrirse las manos. 

—¿Cuál es el problema? —le pregunta Isaac apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama, sabiendo que hasta que la joven no se desahogue no va a marcharse.  
—¿Cuál va a ser? Lydia. La señorita soy demasiado perfecta para ti —murmura molesta al recordar porque había entrado en la habitación por primera vez.  
—Pensé que la cita había ido bien —comenta Isaac.  
— No era una cita —dicen Cora y Allison a la vez, al parecer no ha sido a la única a la que la pelirroja se lo ha repitió una y otra vez.  
—Nos lo pasamos bien —añade Cora tras intercambiar una pequeña sonrisa con la otra morena—. Por eso no lo entiendo. Ahora ni me habla. ¡Ni siquiera me mira!  
—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? —le pregunta Isaac.  
—No lo sé. Dame algún consejo. Tienes más experiencia en esto que yo.  
—¿Allison? —le pregunta el rubio mirando a la castaña  
—¿Qué?  
—Eres su mejor amiga y una chica. Dale algún consejo.  
—Lydia no es como ninguna otra chica —les dice—. Además, es mi mejor amiga no puedo contaros de lo que hablamos.  
—¿Ha hablado de mi? —pregunta Cora instantáneamente odiándose un poco por lo desesperada que suena. Todo esto de la vinculación le está transformando en una adolescente enamoradiza de trece años. Lo odia.  
—No puedo decirlo. Me mataría si supiera que os he contado algo.  
—No hace falta que seas muy explícita —sugiere Scott al ver la cara de desilusión que se le ha puesto a la otra.

Allison mira a los licántropos durante unos segundos, debatiéndose sobre si contarles algo o no. Al final suspira y se cruza de piernas mientras señala a Cora con su dedo índice.

—No puedes decirle que te lo he dicho ¿de acuerdo? —la morena asiente con rapidez y luego la cazadora mira hacia los otros dos que no tardan en imitarla, prometiendo así que no le dirán nada a la banshee—. Puede que mencionase que no estuvo mal y que esos vaqueros te quedaban bien. 

Cora al oírla quiere ponerse a dar saltos por toda la habitación sin parar de gritar; en vez de eso lo que hace es que salta de rodillas sobre la cama de Isaac justo junto a la otra chica.

—¿Y ahora que hago? —le pregunta.

Allison lo medita un poco intentando recordar todas las conversaciones que ha tenido con Lydia sobre el tema “Cora”. Ha habido mucha negación y muchos insultos, ha habido un par de pataletas muy graciosas y gritos contra la almohada muy poco propios de Lydia Martin. Pero también ha habido otras cosas, como que se pasara horas contándole el otro día como le fue en su “no cita”. El problema con Cora es que paso de ser la sombra de Lydia a volverse demasiado sutil.

—Bueno, tienes que mostrarte más segura de ti misma y tienes que ser más directa; pero sin volver a acosarla todo el tiempo como hacías antes. Le gustan los chicos un poco dominantes.  
—Y capullos —añade Isaac—. Jackson era un capullo y Aiden también.  
—Además, también sabe que te tiene asegurada. A parte del hecho de que seas una chica, te da por supuesto.  
—Obviamente. Es mi pareja, nunca voy a querer a nadie más.  
—Ese es el problema. Quizás debas intentar darle celos. Las chicas lo hacemos todo el rato cuando queremos que un chico se finge en nosotras.  
—¿Y entre estos dos bobalicones a quien intentas poner celoso? —comenta Cora mirando a los dos chicos que le miran con el ceño fruncido.  
—Hay una rave —continua la joven Argent ignorando su último comentario—. Si yo fuera tú me pondría el vestido más sexy que tuviera y tontearía con algún chico para que Lydia lo vea.  
—No puedo hacer eso.  
—¿Por qué? No pasa nada, sólo es un ligero tonteo.  
—La última vez que bese a un chico, vomite. La sola idea de tocar a otra persona o que me toquen es… —no acaba la frase pero solo de pensarlo un escalofrió le recorre todo el cuerpo. Se acuerda de Kyle, no fue bonito y no quiere volver a pasar por ello.  
—No hace falta que hagas nada con él. Si ignoras a Lydia y vas a por ese chico o chica, lo que prefieras, creo que será suficiente  
—¿Cuándo es?  
—El viernes.

Cora asiente con la cabeza y se pone de pie para salir de la habitación mientras piensa en lo que Allison le ha dicho. Está en el marco de la puerta cuando les mira por encima del hombro y añade con una sonrisa maliciosa

—Nada de hacer guarrerías. Lo sabré si las hacéis.

Esquiva justo a tiempo la almohada que Isaac le ha lanzado y que choca contra la pared en el punto exacto en el que había estado su cabeza segundos antes.

 

Lydia la ve en cuanto entra por la puerta, es imposible no hacerlo, últimamente lo hace mucho, saber cuándo Cora entra en una habitación, supone que tiene que ser por algo del vinculo ese del que no dejan de hablar los hombres lobo o a lo mejor tiene que ver con ella siendo una banshee; pero no ha encontrado mucha información al respecto y no piensa rebajarse preguntándole a alguno de los Hale. Lydia esta tonteando con un chico muy mono rubio apoyada contra una columna cuando la nota entrar en la nave industrial donde se da la rave. La joven lleva un vestido verde con tirantes anchos por la mitad del muslo, con un moño despeinado y unos botines negros con tachuelas que está segura de que pertenecen a Allison. Lo peor, es que esta increíblemente sexy.

La ve entrar junto a Isaac, Scott y Stiles. Como se desliza entre la gente con la gracia de una bailarina, sin duda ser un hombre lobo tiene sus ventajas. Camina segura, moviéndose ligeramente al ritmo de la música rumbo hacia donde ella y Allison están. Hay chicos, un montón de ellos, que estiran la mano para tocarla y convencerla de que baile con ellos. Eso la enfurece porque ¿no dice Cora siempre que ella es su pareja? así que la mira diciéndose que no se alegra de que ella les ignore. Y entonces la ve detenerse. No sabe porque lo hace; pero la otra ha dejado de andar junto a un chico, pelirrojo, delgado, poca cosa en su opinión. Mientras deja que le coja del brazo y le hable al oído.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunta Stiles girándose para mirar a la chica Hale que les ha abandonado en el camino.

Isaac se encoge de hombros y Lydia solo quiere zarandearle ¿no se supone que la otra se ha convertido en una especie de hermana para él? Entonces ¿Por qué no le preocupa que se restriegue contra un desconocido? 

 

Cora detiene su avance cuando nota una mano en el brazo y un olor que le es conocido, aunque no debería serlo porque él no debería estar allí y sin embargo, lo hace, porque al otro lado de esa mano esta Kyle, con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa traviesa.

—Sabia que eras tú —le grita para hacerse oír entre la multitud.  
—¿Kyle? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él abre la boca para decir algo; pero la cierra antes de hacerlo. Luego se inclina hacia ella y le habla al oído para no tener que seguir gritando.

—Mi grupa toca en un festival un par de kilómetros más allá —le dice—. La novia de Sid se entero de esta fiesta y nos arrastro.

Cora asiente con la cabeza y está a punto de retroceder para poner distancia entre ellos cuando recuerda el plan, poner celosa a Lydia. Por un momento duda sobre si llevarlo a cabo, más que nada porque es Kyle, y ellos se besaron y luego fue todo muy incomodo y si tonteara con él para poner celosa a Lydia no sería justo con él, no es un mal chico, no es culpa suya que su loba haya escogido a la joven Martin como su pareja.

—¿Cuál de ellos es tu novio? —le pregunta Kyle al verla mirar en dirección a la manada.

Cora gira la cabeza tan rápido que juraría que ha oído un chasquido. Le mira sin saber que decir, se supone que no debe ser agradable que la chica que te gusta, o te gustó, y con la que te enrollaste en una fiesta se marche y menos de tres meses después descubras que tiene novio. Aun así su mirada no parece dolida, sólo curiosa.

—Es complicado.  
—Las mejoras cosas siempre lo son. ¿Es el moreno o el rubio?  
—La pelirroja.  
—Vaya. Eso es… vaya.  
—Como he dicho, es complicado.  
—Ya me lo imagino. ¿Bailamos? Por los viejos tiempos.  
—Claro. Pero sólo uno.

Al final un baile se convirtió en un par de horas, en las que Kyle y ella rieron, bailaron y se hablaron a gritos. Por un momento Cora siente que esta de vuelto en Norfolk, en el jardín trasero de aquella fiesta, sólo que con la música más alta y mucha menos luz. Está acalorada y con la mente algo entumecida por el alcohol y es un hombre lobo, así que eso significa que ha bebido mucho, mucho más de lo que hubiera debido. Entra en el baño de hormigón y se sopla el flequillo para quitarse el pelo de la cara, abre el grifo del agua fría y se moja la mano para refrescarse el cuello y recuperarse un poco, por si Isaac le dice que es hora de irse. Lo que menos necesita es entrar borracha al apartamento. Derek acaba de quitarle el castigo y no quiere que se lo vuelva a poner.

Oye la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de quién es, los que tarda el olor de su perfume en inundar sus sentidos. Aun así no se incorpora, no piensa darle la satisfacción de creerse el centro de su vida, aunque lo sea.

—Pensé que eras mi pareja —le dice la voz de Lydia a su espalda—. Que nunca ibas a amar a nadie más que a mí.

Cora alza la cabeza del lavamanos y mira su reflejo en el espejo.

—Es cierto —contesta cerrando el grifo de agua y girándose para mirarla.  
—¿De verdad? —pregunta sarcástica dando un par de pasos hacia ella—. No me lo ha parecido hace un momento, cuando dejabas que ese tío te metiera mano.

Cora se pasa la lengua por los labios controlándose para no sonreír de satisfacción al oler los celos de la otra, ni lanzarse a sus pies en busca de perdón. 

—Primero, no me estaba metiendo mano, solo bailábamos. Y segundo, ¿Por qué te importa lo que haga o con quién lo haga? Eres tú la que no hace más que ignorarme.

Lydia da otro paso hasta quedar tan pegada a la morena que puede notar cómo le sube y le baja el pecho con cada respiración. Luego se inclina ligeramente sobre ella y le habla al oído en un susurro que le provoca un escalofrió que le recorre todo el cuerpo y le arranca un pequeño gemido de placer.

—No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío.

Cora tiene que sujetarse al lavamanos para no caerse al suelo cuando la otra se aleja con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lydia la ha oído gemir, sabe que se muere porque la toque y que la tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. Se espera a que salga del baño antes de girarse y mojarse la cara. Un susurro y un acercamiento, es todo lo que ha necesitado la pelirroja para destrozar su plan y que descubra que la tiene dominada. 

 

Se ha saltado matemáticas para sentarse en las gradas del campo de lacrosse. Kyle les dijo a Claire y a Megan que la había visto y estas la acababan de llamar. Entre hablar con las únicas amigas de verdad que ha tenido en años, que han escogido estar a su lado sólo por ser ella, y unas matemáticas que ni entiende ni quiere entender, la elección era obvia. En cuanto le vibro el móvil rumbo al aula y vio quien era se desvió hacia el exterior.

—No deberías saltarte clases —le dice Lydia desde el césped del campo.  
—Mira quién habla —responde ella guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo de la sudadera.  
—Cariño ¿has visto mis notas? Puedo permitirme hacer novillos.

Cora sonríe al oírla, es tan petulante. Lydia la sonríe ligeramente antes de comenzar a subir los escalones y sentarse a su lado en la fría balda de madera.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —le pregunta intentando sonar desinteresada— ¿El chico de la fiesta?  
—¿Kyle? No.  
—¿Recuerdas su nombre? Vaya, debió de darte una gran impresión.

Lydia suena celosa y eso, en cualquier otro momento, le haría sonreír satisfecha; pero ver a Kyle, oír a Megan y a Claire contándole todo lo que está ocurriendo en Norfolk… hace que tenga nostalgia.

—Le conocí en Norfolk. Cuando Derek y yo nos fuimos —le explica al ver su desconcierto—. Les dijo a Claire y a Megan, unas amigas, que me habían visto y… bueno, he estado hablando con ellas.  
—¿Lo haces mucho?  
—¿El qué?  
—Hablar con ellas

Cora niega con la cabeza

—Las he estado ignorando. Porque me recordaban lo que había cambiado por venir aquí a que mi pareja me ignorase. Pero Kyle me echo la bronca y no he querido seguir posponiéndolo.  
—¿Te arrepientes de que sea tu pareja?  
—Es complicado.   
—Lo dices mucho. Parece ser esa tu respuesta para todas mis preguntas. Soy una chica lista, lo entenderé.  
—Por un lado me da rabia ya no volver a verlas y volver a este pueblo donde no he sido nunca lo que se dice feliz. Por otro lado, no puedo imaginarme estando en otro sitio.  
—¿Aunque te ignore?  
—Aunque lo hagas.  
—¿Preferirías que tu pareja fuera otra persona? —le pregunta Lydia metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo con la vista fija en el vacio campo de lacrosse—. Puedes decir la verdad. Sé que no siempre soy la persona más fácil de tratar.  
—No me imagino con nadie más.  
—¿Por qué yo?   
—No lo sé.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza y el silencio vuelve a envolverlas. No es una respuesta suficiente; pero es la única que Cora tiene.

—Entonces… ¿estás enamorada de mí? —le dice girando la cabeza para mirarla.

Cora la observa en silencio pensando que responder. No es una pregunta fácil de responder, un sí o un no, no alcanzan para explicar todos los matices que envuelven al vinculo.

—No es tan sencillo —responde abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando en ellas la mejilla de manera que pueda seguir mirándola—. Ahora no te quiero, no estoy enamorada de ti como los humanos lo entienden. Ahora mismo, solo quiero estar contigo y besarte y tocarte y escucharte reír… pero no es amor. No te conozco tanto como para estarlo; pero mi loba sabe que eres la persona perfecta para mí. Puede que me enamore de ti mañana o que lo haga en veinte años; pero algún día pasará. Porque tú eres la persona que va a completarme, la que me hará más feliz de lo que lo he sido nunca.   
—No estoy enamorada de ti —añade Lydia quitándose el pelo de la cara—. Ni siquiera sé si algún día lo estaré. Esto no es fácil para mí porque nunca me han gustado las chicas y ahora todo es tan…  
—¿Confuso?  
—Surrealista. Extraño. Inquietante.  
—No voy a presionarte para que hagas algo que no quieras hacer.  
—¿Puedes prometérmelo? ¿Puedes prometerme que nunca lo harás?  
—De eso se trata, Lydia —responde incorporándose para estar a su misma altura—. Nunca voy a hacer nada que te haga sufrir, porque cuando tu sufres lo hago yo. Seré lo que tú quieras que sea, tu amante, tu amiga, tu compañera de piso… no me importa, porque eres mi pareja y quiero que seas feliz. ¿Me dolerá cuando te vea con otros chicos? Sí. Dolerá tanto que querré arrancarles el corazón del pecho; pero no voy a imponerte el hecho de que seas mi compañera. 

Lydia asiente con la cabeza y se pone de pie lentamente. Se estira la falda que se le ha arrugado por el tiempo que llevan sentadas y baja el primer escalón antes de detenerse y girarse para mirar a la morena. No lo piensa mucho, o más bien lo ha pensado demasiado, simplemente lo hace, se agacha y junta sus labios con los de Cora. Nunca había besado a una chica antes, pero es diferente, no siente el roce de la barba incipiente y sus labios sin duda son mucho más suaves de los que la han besado nunca, y puede que sea porque la ha cogido desprevenida pero no tiene ese ansías de control que tienen todos los hombres lobo con los que ha estado antes. Se separa pasándose la lengua por los labios, disfrutando de la cara de incredulidad de Cora y se da la vuelta rumbo al instituto para su próxima clase. Podría acostumbrarse a esto.


End file.
